


Quinn Fabray's homework

by GoldenAnvil



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Quinn Fabray Needs a Hug, Skank Quinn Fabray, Songfic, Unrequited Love, rory is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenAnvil/pseuds/GoldenAnvil
Summary: He scribbles away perfecting the dot of his 'i', and cross of his 't'; because even if she smiles.It would be enough.{s3 Rory/Quinn}songficanabelle's homework - alec benjamin





	Quinn Fabray's homework

****

_{“careful as I write her name on the corner of her page,_ _ make it look like it was her_ _ all along…”}_

**Sometimes he wonders why he does it.**

Rory Flanagan took a deep breath, before grabbing a pencil and slowly printing the name of the pretty blonde on the corner of the page.

_'Quinn Fabrey'_

He laid the pen down, slumping back into his chair. Grabbing his mug, he downed the last of his coffee and stared at the finished history assignment in front of him.

Rory was no U.S Historian, but that had to be worth **_at least_** a B+. And who knows? Maybe this time she’ll say more than an empty _‘thank you’_, maybe she’ll smile.

The young boy’s eyes light up at the thought, **but that is only for a moment… **

**....as the realization of his own unfinished assignment dawn upon him.**

He sighs. He doesn’t even have more coffee.

* * *

{“_she doesn’t notice me, she just smiles and says ‘thank you for the geography’. ‘cause that’s all i meant to her.”}_

**Sometimes he wonders why he does it.**

Rory Flanagan sprinted across the hallway; a plethora of coloured pencils, markers, and sheets cradled in his arm.

He took a sharp turn, and abruptly stopped in front of the blonde <strike>(well, er pink)</strike> haired girl.

Rory smiles sheepishly._ “I’m so sorry! Its just Brittany’s car didn’t work, and so we had to jog to school, and I-”_

_“-I don’t care Irish, just give me my homework.”_

The young boy nodded, frantically stuffing his art supplies in his bag, and then pulling out pages scribbled with blue ink.

_“So, the graph on the 4th page is a histogram… I know we were supposed to use the bar format, but I found this to be easier when explaining population.”_ He explained, handing over a mess of papers.

She examines the homework. Flipping through the pages so quickly, that Rory isn’t even sure if she’s reading it.

She frowns._ “You spelled my name wrong. There’s no ‘e’ in Fabray.”_

He panics for a second. _“Oh… I… uh, sorry.”_

She shrugs, and then turns to leave. She walks half the hallway, until turning back and walking back to Rory.

_“You wanna go for a smoke?”_

For a moment he’s at a loss for words._ “A smoke… I-I don’t really… I mean, its not my… thing. With Glee, and-”_

_“-yeah yeah, you gotta keep your stupid voice.”_ She finishes, and Rory swore he could feel anger seething from her.

_“The Club misses you, Quinn.”_ He says meekly, his eyes now trying to avoid hers; as if they would turn him to stone.

He’s been told what happens when Quinn Fabray is angry, and he didn’t need to face _that_ first-hand. Yet still, he stands there; a bit slumped, yet dignified… oblivious to the chaos that might ensue.

He sees her fists tighten, and jaw clench – and he’s so sure that she’s going to sock him the face, or something.

But she doesn't.

It's here where Rory notices the circles under her eyes, and the quiver of her lip. He wants to reach out to her, and say something..._anything._

But he's getting really late for Gym class, and (while avoiding eye contact) heads to class.

* * *

{“_…I’m disappointed in myself, ‘cause I know love is not for sale, oh my mother raised me better than that...”}_

**Sometimes he wonders why he does it.**

There is a sick, slimy feel that crawls up on him sometimes when he works away. A feeling of guilt, of shame.

Because, really, what does he plan on getting out of it? What does he think is going to happen when he goes to give Quinn Fabray her work? Does he expect her to fall in love with him? Pull him into an embrace, and profess some undying love that’s always been there?

This is when the shame crawls up on him, and he grabs for his pendant Irish cross. God, he can’t buy her love… he knows that much.

** _Perhaps he just wants to see her smile._ **

Because, from what he hears, she did a long time ago; he can only imagine the dulcet tones that escaped her lips when she sang (_t<strike>hese days all Rory sees from her lips is the rough smell of cigarette smoke</strike>). _

He **_just_** wanted to see Quinn Fabray happy; and if finishing her math homework and doing her Spanish assignment would ensure that… then that was what he would do.

Because he knew her love wasn’t for sale, but lord, it sure felt like her soul was sometimes; and if staying up late writing an essay meant warding off her demons, then that's what he would do.

* * *

{“_…i'm alive you don’t know that I’m here, just circling around in your atmosphere. Just circling, just circling…”}_

**Sometimes he wonders why he does it.**

Rory wonders if she ever thinks about him the way he thinks about her.

He wonders if she ever stops to think about the meticulous care he puts in finishing her work (perfectly dotting each 'i', and crossing each 't'); or if she even _really_ thinks at all <strike>(because these days it seems like she just weeps)</strike>.

He wonders if she ever waits for him by the bleachers (perhaps to take up that offer of a ‘smoke’), the way he waits for her in Glee Club; always careful to leave an empty seat next to him… just in case.

Then he wonders if she ever wishes for things to be different. For her to be popular, and beautiful, and happy; for her to be a mother once more.

Rory frowns. It’s then he wonders what’s it like to lose a child; _your child._

* * *

{“_but I spent 21 days, and 22 nights, crossing every ‘T’ just making it right. Only to discover it’s not worth doing Annabelle’s homework…_

_…and now I’m just another who got hurt, doing Anabelle’s homework.”}_

**In the end, she was not his to save.**

He could’ve written 1000 essays, and solved thousands of math problems if he wanted to. But in the end, that was that; just an essay. Just homework. And she’d take it like she’d always did; with a hallow smile, and empty ‘_thankyou’_.

**Yet still, that would be enough for him. He’d smile, and stutter, and offer to do Math or History or something… anything.**

“_Thanks Ryan.”_

_“It’s Rory… anyway… er, I heard that you have an assignment for Spanish? I’d… I’d be happy to do it for you!”_

_“Whatever, Irish. Just get to before it’s due.”_

Rory wasn’t stupid, he knew that much; but god, it sure felt like it sometimes. Chasing after a girl who barely acknowledged your existence? It was doomed from the start.

**But still, he’ll sit by his desk.** Scribbling away Math answers at an ungodly hour, while drinking the last of his coffee, hoping… _praying…_ that if he wasn’t the one to make her smile… someone out there was.

...

{“_…and now i’m just another who got hurt doing Anabelle’s homework…”}_

**Author's Note:**

> absolute crack. But I listened to the song, and for some reason immediately thought of Rory.
> 
> song credit:  
alec benjamin - anabelle's homework


End file.
